<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like Shiny Things, but I'd Marry You with Paper Rings by Justagaybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121715">I Like Shiny Things, but I'd Marry You with Paper Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagaybean/pseuds/Justagaybean'>Justagaybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justagaybean’s TsukkiYama Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Basically Yamaguchi loses his ring and freaks out for 2k words, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honestly I could've just used this for the Domestic prompt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sorry, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, They propose at the same time, This word count is awful I wanted at least 4k, You see some flashbacks of their proposal, is this humor?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagaybean/pseuds/Justagaybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 - Post-Canon</p>
<p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is a few things. He's engaged to Tsukishima Kei. He's not a good baker. He loses things a lot. He was, however, not planning on losing his freaking engagement ring two weeks after they got engaged. Is he ready to get married?</p>
<p>Cue lots of domestic fluff and some flashbacks of their proposal :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justagaybean’s TsukkiYama Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like Shiny Things, but I'd Marry You with Paper Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ohhhh we're halfway there</p>
<p>(OH, OH, living on a prayer!)</p>
<p>Can't believe we're halfway through the week! Thanks for sticking with me. Please enjoy!</p>
<p>(Title taken from "Paper Rings" by Taylor Swift. I'm a closet Taylor Swift Stan, whoops)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A ringing alarm sounded sharply in the soft curves of early morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight was seeping through the cracks in the curtains. Yamaguchi yawned, and reached out a hand to tilt his phone to his face, groaning slightly at the time. He switched off the alarm, picked up the thin silver band that laid on the table and slipped it on his fourth finger with a faint smile. With a yawn, he rolled over to face Tsukishima, nestling his head on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima shifted slightly and exhaled heavily. He pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi’s messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G’morning.” Yamaguchi mumbled, his words muffled by Tsukishima’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima groaned and pulled Yamaguchi closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” He asked, his voice scratchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little longer,” Tsukishima mumbled, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to wake up, Kei,” Yamaguchi yawned, sitting up slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back,” Tsukishima whined softly, tugging at Yamaguchi’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi giggled and pressed a soft kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead. “Kei,” he sang softly, tracing his boyfriend’s face, which was still half-buried in his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Dashi,” he mumbled. “I love you. But let me sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi shifted closer to Tsukishima. And pressed his ice-cold hands to Tsukishima’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima let out a stream of curses and sat up straight. “‘Dashi, what was that?” He protested, looking betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed in response and tugged Tsukishima out of bed. “Time to get up,” he said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m up, I’m up.” Tsukishima groaned, swinging his legs out of bed and fumbling for his glasses. “I’m taking a shower first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed again and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Tsukishima tugged on his sleeve. “Kiss first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi groaned but leaned forward and pecked Tsukishima’s lips in a quick peck. “You are the the clingiest boyfriend ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean fiancé,” Tsukishima grinned wickedly at Yamaguchi, which was enough to make him groan once more and shove a pillow in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking a shower first,” he called as he made his way out of the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima laughed.</span>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi slipped out of bed early that morning. He took the batteries out of the alarm clock, hardly breathing, then shoved both the batteries and the clock under the bed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima stirred slightly and flopped onto his stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi looked over him with a smile, then stood, slipping out of the bedroom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After reading over the recipe for the fourth time, he pulled the ingredients out of the pantry, including a tiny bottle of vanilla from the spice cabinet. Humming quietly to himself, he measured out the flour.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An hour and a half later, he pulled the cake out of the oven, and the cream and strawberries out of the fridge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He picked up his phone, scrolling through his notifications.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Yams you good?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Good luck today!!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Call me when it’s over.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He grimaced and set it aside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He sliced the strawberries thin and whipped the cream carefully, then carefully spread it over the cooled cakes. He layered the strawberries carefully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After topping it with another layer of cake and more cream, he topped it carefully with more strawberries, and cut out a careful slice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima was going to love this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was taking his lunch break when he noticed something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps it was the absence of it? It didn’t matter. All he knew was he was taking a bite of his sandwich, contemplating, when he noticed. Immediately, he snatched up his phone to dial a number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emergency Lifesaver Yachi Hitoka here, how may I save your life today?” Yachi droned. Yamaguchi could hear the grin on her face, as well as a shuffle of papers. Normally he would tell her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take that smirk off of your face this is serious </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he didn’t have time for that today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hitoka, shit, I’m so stupid.” He ran a hand through his hair, probably making it stand straight up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, what happened?” More papers shuffled in the background, a clicking of a pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t find my fucking engagement ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” He could see her perfectly, sitting up at her desk, her eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really. I just noticed. Oh my God, Yachi, what if—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, stay calm,” Yachi said soothingly, slipping into ‘manager mode’. “I’m sure it’s fine, maybe you just left it at home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I put it on this morning!” Yamaguchi lifted a stack of papers in a frenzy and let them drop down again. “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on, let’s retrace your steps. Do you remember having it when you came to work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, did you put it on when you woke up? Or do you sleep with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little big, so I take it off when I sleep, but I put it on when I woke up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Yachi asked skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what about after that? You got out of bed, brushed your teeth, hair, washed your face, then what?” Yachi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took a shower. Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi groaned. “Tadashi Yamaguchi, did you take it off before you went in the shower and then call me in a frenzy because you thought you lost it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hanging up. Text me when you find it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Hitoka!” Yamaguchi called before hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Tadashi.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost nine in the morning when Yamaguchi snuck into their bedroom again with a slice of strawberry shortcake on a plate. He set it down on the bedside table next to Tsukishima’s glasses and opened the curtain slightly so that a bit of sunlight crept into the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smiling, he pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s temple. Tsukishima opened his eyes and blinked at him sleepily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dashi, it’s Saturday,” he groaned, sitting up slightly. Yamaguchi grinned and sat down on his lap. Tsukishima grinned back and brushed his lips against Yamaguchi’s cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning,” Yamaguchi sang, kissing Tsukishima's cheek in return. Tsukishima closed his eyes and pulled Yamaguchi’s face towards his in a slow, soft kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning,” Tsukishima replied drowsily. He started peppering soft butterfly kisses all over his face. “Now.” he punctured each word with a quick peck. “Why. Are. You. Waking. Me. Up. So early?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t I wake my boyfriend up with breakfast in bed?” Yamaguchi teased.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima’s brows bunched up for a moment as he reached for his glasses and slipped them on, but his expression smoothed over when he spotted the slice of cake on the nightstand. “Shortcake?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi beamed. “I made it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You made it?” Tsukishima asked, amused.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t make that face!” Yamaguchi swatted his boyfriend playfully. Tsukishima laughed and reached for the plate. Yamaguchi watched him carefully as he took a bite.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s good,” he said, taking another bite. “Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi brightened. Tsukishima glanced at the look on his face, then cut off a bit of cake with his fork, holding it up to Yamaguchi’s mouth. “Say ah,” he said playfully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi opened his mouth and Tsukishima fed the cake to him. It wasn’t half bad. Yamaguchi chewed and swallowed. Tsukishima quickly devoured the rest of the cake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi looked at his boyfriend’s content face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He could stare at it for the rest of his life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Four hours after Yamaguchi had first called, he made his way home and immediately checked the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A half hour later, Yamaguchi grabbed his phone again. As soon as she picked up, he started talking. “Hitoka. I can’t find it.” Yamaguchi’s panicked voice was about an octave higher than usual, but he didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not serious?” Yamaguchi could feel the concern in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve looked in the entire bathroom. I’ve torn apart the bedroom. I’ve looked in the spice cabinet. I haven’t opened the spice cabinet in, like, two weeks.” Yamaguchi ran a hand through his hair, probably for the tenth time today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi bounced up and down a couple of times, nervous adrenaline flooding his senses. “I don’t cook, Yachi. Tsukki cooks. I don’t cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about the spice cabinet, Tadashi, I’m talking about the ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m sure. I can’t find it.” He jumped up and down a bit, his socked feet making soft thumps on the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need me to come over and help you look for it?” She asked, speaking soothingly, still in her “Manager Yachi” tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you do that for me?” He stopped jumping for a moment, his voice incredulant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. “Oh my God, Hitoka, you’re a godsend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, aren’t I?” She replies smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. I swear to God, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’ll be over in less than an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So is there a reason you’re waking me up so early on a Saturday?” Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi closer to his body, yawning as he leaned back into his pillows.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kei,” Yamaguchi softly, lying next to his boyfriend. He cupped Tsukishima’s face with his hands. Tsukishima looked at him, with sleepy eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve been dating for almost a decade. We’ve known each other for two.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were my only friend for a while. You were my best friend. We grew up together.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi pressed their foreheads together. “Dating you has been the most amazing thing I could have asked for. You’re the one I love the most.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima smiled, and started pressing kisses on Yamaguchi’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I wanted to make it official,” Yamaguchi paused. Tsukishima pulled away slightly, looking at him with wide eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Forty minutes later, Yachi rang the doorbell of Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s apartment. Two seconds later, Yamaguchi yanked it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi looked him up and down. Yamaguchi grimaced. His hair was definitely a mess. His clothes rumpled, and probably covered in dust. He had been searching every corner of the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hitoka,” he groaned. “Tsukki’s going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not,” she reassured him, standing in tiptoe to wrap him into a hug. He bent over slightly tucking himself into her embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gonna be annoyed. That thing couldn’t have been cheap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. “It’s not your fault it was a size too big. And Tsukki will understand that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have taken better care of it,” Yamaguchi moaned, shoving his face into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t go beating yourself up for this. It could’ve happened to anyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I lost it! I lost the ring.” Yamaguchi’s eyes grew glassy. He hated how his voice shook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi tugged him back into another hug. “We’ll find it! I promise,” she said soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hitoka, what if it’s a sign?” Yamaguchi wailed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A sign of what?” She asked, patting his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I’m not ready for a serious relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him reproachfully. “So the past nine years that you’ve been dating means nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hitoka,” he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tadashi,” she mimicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He made a face at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi. You’re being an idiot.” Yamaguchi opened his mouth to protest, but Yachi shook her head at him. “Tsukishima isn’t going to break up with you because you lost your ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You just gotta tell him. ‘Tsukki, I’m really sorry, but I lost my engagement ring.’” She looked at him sympathetically. “He knows it was too big for you. It’s just an object. He’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Yamaguchi had a pained look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m positive.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima’s face turned pink. “You beat me to it,” he protested.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi blinked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima sat up, reaching for the drawer of his nightstand. Buried under ties and rubber bands and tiny plastic dinosaur figures was a ring box. He opened it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inside were two silver rings.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a whole speech planned. About how you were always there for me and you stood by me and supported me. And how I wanted to be there for you and support you too. How I wanted to be by your side for the rest of our lives.” Tsukishima ranted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi stared at the rings, awestruck. “You weren’t planning on making fries or something like that, were you?” he joked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima pouted. “No.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what were you going to do?” Yamaguchi pressed kisses to Tsukishima’s forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I planned out an entire day.” Tsukishiam complained. “We’d go and eat breakfast near our university. And then we’d go to the high school and get lunch at that Mcdonalds. And I’d give you my fries. And then we’d go to that park where we first met. The cherry blossoms were going to bloom next week. I would’ve proposed by the bench under the blossoms.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi laughed. Tsukishima made a face, but his face burst into a smile, too happy to care. He pulled Yamaguchi in for a kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home,” Tsukishima called, nudging the apartment door open and slipping his shoes off. “Sorry I’m late. I had to pick something up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of quiet, he frowned, setting down his bag and keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a simple routine when Tsukishima came home from work. Yamaguchi would shout his name and come out into the hallway, and Tsukishima would kiss his cheek. Yamaguchi would ask him about his day, and Tsukishima would say it was fine and ask him about his. And Yamaguchi would chatter about his colleagues, the dog he saw on the way to work, his boss. Tsukishima always looked forward to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tadashi?” He called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Yamaguchi called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief and headed into the living room. “Did something happen?” he asked, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sat curled up on the couch, his eyes rimmed with red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dashi, what happened?” he asked, furrowing his brow. He tucked the smaller boy into his arms. “Something at work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi groaned and burrowed his face into his hands. “Tsukki. I’m an awful person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll understand if you’re mad, it’s all my fault, I feel terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima frowned, gently pulling Yamaguchi’s face out of his hands. “Why would I be mad? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi groaned. “I lost my ring,” he said tearfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima stared at him for a second, then threw his head back, laughing. “Is that it? I thought you committed some sort of crime—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be a crime! I lost it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Tadashi—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel awful, Kei, I know it was really expensive, I should have taken better care of it—” Yamaguchi rambled, guilt written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tadashi, don’t worry. I took it this morning so I could get it resized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was too big for me anyway, maybe I should have just - what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took it this morning while you were in the shower,” Tsukishima repeated. “I knew it was too big for you, so I wanted to surprise you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi stared at him for several long seconds. “You. Took it. To get resized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was silent for another moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he pushed Tsukishima’s arms off of himself and turned to him with a murderous look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kei Tsukishima. I freaked out. I called Hitoka twice and she had to come over and help me look for it. I’ve been on the verge of a mental breakdown </span>
  <em>
    <span>all day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because you took it to get resized and didn’t tell me,” Yamaguchi said sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes danced with repressed laughter. “Did you really?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi dropped his glare and collapsed into Tsukishima’s lap. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the smaller man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do hate you,” Yamaguchi complained, his voice muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima just smiled.</span>
</p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what’s your answer?” Tsukishima teased.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi frowned. “I proposed first. You should answer first.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima snorted. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi beamed. “I’ll marry you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, now put the ring on.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you have to put the ring on!” Yamaguchi giggled, watching as Tsukishima slipped the ring on his finger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now you put the other one on.” Tsukishima insisted, holding the box out. Yamaguchi picked it up carefully and slipped it on. He looked over their hands, giddy with happiness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima murmured.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Kei.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4 is done!</p>
<p>How many fics am I going to end with them saying “I love you?” No one can stop me. Not even my beta reader. Who, incidentally, gave me the prompt for this fic, but I didn’t let her read it because I’m going to dedicate the last day to her and she doesn’t know my username yet.</p>
<p>I almost forgot about writing this day, whoops. I slightly freaked out about a week ago, texted my beta reader, and googled about a million different “cute proposal” stories and used none of them.</p>
<p>That’s alright! I think it’s sufficiently cute and although I don’t love it it’s okay. If you liked it, please kudo and comment! Thanks for reading! Have a great day and stay safe out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>